Changes
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Hitomi has been back on Earth for about a year. She really wishes she was back on Gaia, with Van. Then her parents die. She finds herself wishing to be back on Gaia, more then ever before as she is sent to live with her half sister Ria. How will she cope?


**LADY BLADE: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**CDD: No comment. **

**KAIBA: Why are you laughing so evilly Lady Blade?**

**LADY BLADE: (blinks) Where have you been for the last two months?**

**KAIBA: I asked you first.**

**LADY BLADE: I'm laughing evilly because I am writing a new fic.**

**KAIBA: It's not Yu-Gi-Oh is it?**

**LADY BLADE: Ummmmmm................ Nope. **

**KAIBA: (sighs in relief) Thank all the gods in heaven.**

**LADY BLADE: Now answer my question.**

**KAIBA: I've been busy, you do know that the Yu-Gi-Oh movie, Pyramid of Light has just come out. I was needed. **

**LADY BLADE: Hehe I got a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon when I went to see that. (grins maniacally)**

**CDD: Kaiba is supposed to be the only one to have one of those.**

**LADY BLADE: Do remember the free card that you get when you go to see the movie. **

**CDD: No comment.**

**LADY BLADE: Stop being so negative, CDD.**

**CDD: So what fic are you writing?**

**LADY BLADE: Isn't it obvious, by the section that we're in?**

**KAIBA: You're writing an Escaflowne fic.**

**LADY BLADE: Yeappers. **

**CDD: (sighs) Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Escaflowne, although she wasn't lying about having a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. **

**

* * *

**

**SUMMERY: Hitomi has been back on Earth for about a year. She really wishes she was back on Gaia, with Van. Then her parents die. She finds herself wishing to be back on Gaia, more then ever before as she is sent to live with her half sister Ria. How will she cope? And will she ever go back to Gaia again?**

**

* * *

**

**Changes.**

**Chapter One – A Journey & Greetings.**

* * *

**Hitomi was sat on a train, on her way to a place she didn't know. She stared out of the window with a blank expression on her face. Her hair had grown longer since she had been to Gaia. _"I wonder what everyone is doing now?"_ Hitomi thought to herself. She bit her lip and wished that she didn't feel so hurt and angry. She had no one to love her or care about her. Only a half sister that she had never known. _"I wonder if she'll like me? Daddy never told me about her before. Why did I have to find out about her, through his will? Why didn't he just tell me the truth when I was little. I wouldn't have minded. Mother never did. He didn't have an affair. Why did he have to keep my own sister a secret?"_ Hitomi thought to herself.**

**Hitomi was hurt by the death of her family. Her parents had been killed in their car, on the way to se one of her track meets. Her brother had died a few weeks later in the hospital. He had never woken up after the accident. She had wished for him to wake up. But he never did. She had even been there when he died, and the machine had bleeped. She realised that she was all alone. **

**That was when she went to her family's funeral, and listened to the reading of her father's will. Stating that if he should die before she was eighteen, and her mother was also dead, that she would go and live with her older half sister, Ria Stavrou-Kanzaki. Hitomi had really wished that she had known earlier. _"Maybe we might have been good friends."_ Hitomi thought to herself, as the train got closer to its destination. _"Maybe we still can be."_ Hitomi thought to herself. The train was still moving. Hitomi had to get off at London Paddington, and meet her sister there. But it was the last station on the route. So Hitomi didn't have to worry about lugging her suitcases and bag off of the train before the train started moving again. Hitomi, was wearing a lilac summer dress, and a pair of white pumps. With the weather being so hot, she felt more comfortable wearing something light. (A/N: It has been hot in England lately, although it isn't usually hot. Please get no delusions about England) Hitomi's hair had also grown to her shoulders. She had left it loose, and she had a lilac hair band, on her wrist, if she wanted to tie her hair into a small ponytail, then she could easily. She was listening to a CD on her Discman. It was Alanis Morrisette – Ironic. **

****

* * *

**Alanis Morisette - Ironic.**

**An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
  
Isn't it ironic... don't you think?  
A little too ironic...... yeah I really do think......**

**It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures  
  
Mr. play it safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"well isn't this nice..."  
  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think?  
A little too ironic....... yeah I really do think......  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
****It's a free ride when you've already paid  
****It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
****Who would've thought.... It figures  
  
It's a traffic jam when you're already late  
It's a no somking sign on your ciggerette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's like meeting the man of my dreams and then meeting his beautiful wife  
  
And isn't it ironic....... don't you think?  
A little too ironic.... yeah I really do think....  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought..... it figures.....**

**Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you**

****

**

* * *

**

**Hitomi sighed. That was her life. It was Ironic. She's thought she knew what her life should be, until she'd been thrown into Gaia. Then she found someone that she truly loved, when she found Van, despite the long road it took her to make that decision, which was irony in it's self. But once she had finally decided that it was Van she loved, the war was over, and she was sent back to Earth. So she had to live without the man she loved. She still had her family though at this point. Until this point, she had been able to bare the pain, of being without the one she loved, because she still had her family. Now they were dead and she was going to live with an older sister that she had never even met. The song was right. Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you. **

**Hitomi saw the train was pulling into London Paddington. She bit her lip. She had never seen her sister, before. How would she know who the right person was. She waited for the train to stop fully, and then she put her discman into her lilac drawstring bag. She shrugged the bag onto her back, and then pulled her two suitcases and her holdall bag out of the luggage space. She managed to lug the two heavy suitcases off of the train, and carry her holdall. _"It's strange that I still have this bag. I had it when I went to Gaia."_ Hitomi thought to herself. She sighed, and wished she knew what her sister looked like. Then maybe she could spot her in the crowd. But she bit her lip, and felt frightened, when she was the last on the platform. She was only just sixteen, and she felt vulnerable. She looked around and wished that someone would come. That was when she saw a young girl who was wearing a baggy, black, long-sleeved t-shirt, and black jeans. Her brown hair was tied into loads of little braids, and her eyes sparkled with mischief, the many colours confused Hitomi as to what colour her eyes truly were. There was brown, green, grey and blue, all mixed together, and swirling endlessly. Hitomi looked at the girl with slight confusion. "Hey, are you Hitomi Kanzaki?" The girl asked cheerfully. Hitomi nodded. _"Is this my older sister? She can't be, I'm taller then her."_ Hitomi thought to herself as the girl smiled widely. "I'm Ami. Ria's my older sister too. Come on." Ami said. She grabbed one of Hitomi's great suitcases, and lifted it like it was nothing much. Hitomi blinked. "It's O.K. I'm not gonna kill ya. Our sister is waiting with the car." Ami said. Hitomi started lugging the other suitcase. Hitomi looked at the other girl, Ami. **

"**Does our sister collect kids or something?" Hitomi asked. Wondering why on earth no one had told her that her sister had another sister. "Hey. I've lived with Ria since she left home. I couldn't stand listening to our mother moan. So once Ria had her own place, I decided to go and live with her. She's much better to get along with." Ami said, nodding furiously. Hitomi wanted to laugh, at the expression on Ami's face, but she didn't laugh. She followed Ami through the white marble station. The whole place seemed bright, yet dull at the same time. _"Maybe it's because that massive window that makes up the roof, has never been cleaned."_ Hitomi thought to herself. She followed Ami to where a large black car was parked. She saw a small petite woman, talking on a mobile phone. She was wearing a light blue business suit, and Hitomi could see that she wore a white blouse underneath the jacket. Hitomi saw that the woman was also wearing a pair of small-looking, light blue pumps, and that her long, chestnut-brown hair was loose. Hitomi was almost mesmerised by the fact that the woman's hair seemed to have many different colours in her hair. There were many other shades of brown, and also red, gold, copper, and black, were glistening in the thick, wavy chestnut hair. The woman, looked angry as she talked on the phone. Her mouth seemed to be not frowning, nor smiling, like a straight line as Hitomi heard the woman say "I told you that I'm not working this month..... I also told you why that was..... Well it's important to me...... I'm not having this conversation anymore. Goodbye Arnold." She saw the woman hang up.**

"**You like those discussions with Arnold don't you Ria?" Ami said. Her grin was evil as she said it. Hitomi didn't like the evilness of that grin. It unnerved her slightly. "No I don't. Arnold is stuck up and has a stick up his ass 24/7. Not only that, but he doesn't understand that no means no." Ria said. Her eyes flashed with emotions of slight anger, and annoyance. Hitomi noticed that Ria's eyes seemed to change. Sometimes they were a very deep hazel. Sometimes they turned to a dark green. Hitomi blinked at them. "Ria, this is Hitomi. She looked kinda freaked out on the platform." Ami said. Ria looked at Hitomi. "Hi Hitomi. I'm Ria. I'm sorry you didn't know about me sooner. My mother wanted to hide the fact that I was half-Japanese from her family. But I asked our father to state that if your mother and our father were to die, that I would be your guardian. I told him that I wouldn't see you thrown on the streets, you or our brother." Ria said sadly. "I'm sorry that you were never allowed to know our brother. I'm sorry I never met you until now. "Hitomi said. She bowed in respect. Ria smiled slightly. "You don't have to do that." Ria said. Hitomi looked at her. "I'm not saying to you to forget where you came from. But there are some things that you don't need to do here, that you did in Japan." Ria said. Hitomi nodded and glanced at a man, who got out of the drivers seat, and took Hitomi's suitcases, and bags. He put them in the boot, and then opened the back door. Hitomi was confused. "Thank you Harold." Ria said. She got into the car. Hitomi understood then. _"She has her own personal driver?"_ Hitomi thought to herself. She waited for Ami to get into the car, and then got into the car herself. She wondered what life would be like, living with her half-sister. She looked out of the window, taking in all the scenery on the way to her new home.**

* * *

**LADY BLADE: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**CDD: Do you HAVE to add maniacal laughter at the end of each chapter?**

**LADY BLADE: I don't ALWAYS do that.**

**KAIBA: No,. just at the end of most of them, and when she has an evil plan.**

**LADY BLADE: See, Kaiba was sticking up for me for once. HEY!!! Was that supposed to mean something bad?**

**KAIBA: That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**LADY BLADE: (glares)**

**CDD: Please R&R people, or Lady Blade will get discouraged and stop writing the fic, like she did her Gundam Wing fic.**

**BAKURA: And I actually like that one. It had alot of blood and violence in it.**

**LADY BLADE: Where did you come from?**

**BAKURA: I don't remember, all I remember is a dark room and being tortured by shinigami29 in the most horrific way possible.**

**SHINIGAMI29: Did someone call me?**

**LADY BLADE: Yeappers. I think you lost your prisoner. (pints at Bakur) **

**BAKURA: OO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**SHINIGAMI29: Oh yeah, he escaped didn't he?**

**BAKURA: LADY BLADE?!?!?! THIS IS CRUELTY TO MUSES!!!**

**LADY BLADE: Take your torture like a man.**

**BAKURA: NEVER!!! I WILL NEVER EXCEPT TORTURE WITHOUT A FIGHT!!!**

**SHINIGAMI29: Well, making you scream like a woman is no problem for me. It just means that CDD can tape you with Lady Blade's digital camera, and then send it to Candid Camera.**

**BAKURA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**LADY BLADE: C ya next time people. **

**CDD: (holds camera up and starts taping the torture of Bakura) Bye everyone.**


End file.
